1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a front sprocket for a bicycle drivetrain. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle front sprocket that is preferably part of a bicycle crank assembly of a bicycle drivetrain.
2. Background Information
in a multi-speed bicycle, a bicycle drivetrain typically includes a front crankset (e.g., a bicycle crank assembly), a rear gear cassette (e.g., a bicycle rear sprocket assembly) and a drive chain that connects the front crankset to the rear gear cassette. The crankset is rotatably supported to the bicycle frame by the bottom bracket. The crankset converts the pedaling motion of the rider's into rotational motion. This rotational motion of the crankset drives the drive chain, which in turn drives the rear gear cassette to rotate the rear wheel. The crankset includes one or more front sprockets. The crankset typically has two or three sprockets with the smallest sprocket being closest to the bicycle frame and the largest being located the farthest from the bicycle frame. These front sprockets are also often called chainrings or chainwheels. The rear gear cassette includes one or more rear sprockets with the smallest sprocket being farthest from the bicycle frame and the largest being located the closest to the bicycle frame. Front and rear derailleurs are arranged to force or shift the chain laterally between the various front and rear sprockets, respectively.